Fallen Angel
by animallover5
Summary: Mikan had always wanted to be a teacher even as a little girl. Now she has accomplished that dream, but she bumps into someone who is everything she despises. It's worse that he has a newfound interest in her, but he's also the Biology teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

My mouth dropped open. In front of me stood the sexiest man alive! His hair was messy and black as night. The eyes were a light reddish color that reminded me of pure rubies (not that I've seen any). He was a fallen angel filled with every woman's fantasy.

Too bad my first love was my work. He turned to me and I swear on everything I own (which isn't much) that I didn't make a sound. What would have been better was that fact that he wasn't the Biology teacher. Yet, he was and that frightened me more.

His expression was blank, as usual. I already had a first count meeting with this guy, and he was downright scary. But when I first met him, we weren't this close and personal. What was worse was that we were alone in a classroom. Alone.

I would have ran out before I even looked at him, but my body froze. All I could think about was what happened earlier today.


	2. Chapter 2

wow. i am amazed and delighted that people love my story. sorry that the first chappie was short. and sadly, it may not be the only one. i only write until i get to a part that i believe i can make a break in it. but yay!!! i got reviews, and i'm so happy. now here's the next chappie u've been waiting for.

**Fallen Angel**

**Earlier Today**

Yes! It's my first day on the job. The sun is shining and the grass is greener. Or maybe that's just my imagination. But anyway, I am so happy and nothing could get me down. Because finally, I got my degree and I'm going to become my dream. I'm going to be a teacher.

My grin only heightened when I saw the students in their uniforms. Yep, it was that kind of school. Academic and on the high charts. But that doesn't matter. As long as I get to teach, then my life is complete.

I nodded in my satisfaction and headed to the teacher's lounge. It's a shame that the school starts at eight. And there are still only thirty minutes left. What am I going to do until then?

Wait. Where am I? Oh no. Don't tell me that I had gotten lost. And in the school building!!! How embarrassing. What am I going to do? Ask a student? No. That would show that I have no clue what I am doing. And I need to act like I'm in charge.

I groaned out loud. I was doomed. And on the first day! It would be amazing that I still had my job after this. I blinked my eyes. Standing in front of me was a girl with her back turned. I shouldn't say girl. She did look my age. But her hair was a bit shorter than mine. And it was darker in color too. Gathering my pride, I went up to her.

"E-Excuse me. Do you know where the teacher's lounge is?" She turned to me. Her eyes were a purplish color that reminded me of purple plums. Oh no. I had to put my hands on my stomach to keep it from growling.

Her eyes showed signs of boredom. "It's right in front of you, baka." Huh? She pointed her arm toward the door that she was standing by. Oh. That's where it was.

"Thank you." I gave her a smile.

"No problem, baka." I gave her a look of confusion. She started walking, but she stopped when I called out to her.

"What does 'baka' mean?"

"It's what _you_ are." And with that, she continued walking down the hallway with a small smirk on her face. I continued staring at her retreating form.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I could do this. I mean, it's only a small lounge, right? Nothing bad was going to happen. I was going to keep my cool. I would introduce myself and get it over with. Then I could head straight to my classroom.

_My classroom_. The words were vibrating through my body. Excitement was washing over me. It was amazing how far I had gotten here. And I would make sure everything would go smooth. There was no way I would mess this up. I was sure I would make some slip-ups but everyone makes mistakes, right? I would be okay. _**Nothing** _would be ruining this glorious day of mine.

"Hey, little girl, move away from the door." Apparently, I was wrong.

* * *

ok. it's probably not as long as u wanted. but i promise that i'll _try_ to give a long chapter. i will update the next chappie soon, but i'm working on three stories on once. shrugs hey, it keeps me distracted and working. give me comments on how u like: ) 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that i made this chapter late. to make it up, i'll make another chapter today. i don't think this chapter will be as great as the next one or the previous one. but anyway, onto the chappie!!!

**Fallen Angel**

**Previously:**

_"Hey, little girl, move away from the door."_

**Now:**

Little girl? I'd show them _little_ girl. I didn't take kick-boxing lessons for three years for nothing. But then that was a while ago. I was ten when I started learning. And it wasn't as easy as it looked.

A hand rested on my shoulder as I continued to get lost in my thoughts. "I said _move_, little girl."

A wave of heat rushed trhough me. Who did this jerk think he is? In no way was _I_ a _**little**_ girl. I read romances after all.

"I said..."

"I heard you the first time," I bursted out at the same time that I spun around. My breath caught in my throat. He was the most wonderful specimen of man that I have ever seen. And that's saying a lot coming from me. I'm usually naive when it came to the guy's department.

His dark hair looked like long strands of string that was settled ruthlessly on a doll head. But it made him look...hotter, I guess. I mean, well I don't know. I never really had a successful relationship. So how was I supposed to describe him? Could I say that his eyes looked like bright rubies? And his hair reminded me of the night sky at its darkest moment? Or how that his very essence seemed forbidden?

When I thought about it, I could say yes to all three questions. Stange that such words would describe him. Now what was I thinking before...

"Are you stupid or something?" His brow was raised, but he wore that same bored look that the purple-eyed lady wore. I wonder if they're related.

It suddenly took me a few seconds to realize what he said. "I'm not stupid!" Now I remember. I was thinking that this guy is a jerk.

He gave me a look of disbelief or at least his imitation of one. "Then why did I ask you to move three times?"

"I was lost in my thoughts," I said with embarrassment. He didn't say anything but give a shrug.

"Whatever, little girl." I know that I saw a smirk as he passed me to the door. It was small, but it wasn't hard to miss. What was with this jerk?

* * *

like i said, this may not be the best chapter. but it does introduce you-know-who with our main heroine. the real action starts in the next chapter. but thanks for all of ur reveiws. 


	4. Chapter 4

i apologize to all u readers. i'm sorry for not updating soon. i thought could get this next chappie done earlier, but unexpected things have come up. so i'm going to try to work on the next chappie and send it today. but i can't promise nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But if I did, I would be a genuis!!!

**Fallen Angel**

Yes! Lunch time. My favorite part of the day. I wonder what they're serving in the cafeteria. I hope they have dessert. Maybe it's cheesecake with strawberries on top. Mmmm. Strawberries.

I realized that drool was trickling over my mouth onto my chin. Oops. That was embarrassing. It's a good thing that no one is around. Otherwise, this would be a moment that I would never be able to live down.

Actually, there were a lot of moments that I couldn't live down. Like being a klutz for example. There's also the fact of being the most easily distracted. And that's only two things about my character that need improvement. Now where is that cafeteria?

I wish I could have asked for directions. I mean, there was no harm done. The teachers were friendly...enough. And I'm sure that Mr. Narumi would have given me a map or something to make sure I hadn't lost my way.

But I didn't. And now I'm lost in the hallways, having no idea where I am or where anyone else is for that matter.

I wish that I had asked. If I wasn't so afraid... Yes. I admit it. I was afraid. Afraid of that red-eyed jerk. I don't know why either. He just gives me creepy vibes. That's all. Where is that cafeteria?

I felt nervous and scared. I wonder if anyone would find my lost soul wandering the hallways, searching for the cafeteria and my body. I gulped. It most likely would never come to that. Hopefully.

I don't want to be a ghost. I'm afraid of them. They pop out of nowhere and scare you half to death. It's like that's their whole existence. Which is pitiful and sad.

A door was slightly open. Without thinking, I flew in there. I thought I had heard some footsteps. And I feared it was a ghost ready to steal my soul. But as I took a deep breath, I peeked out from behind the door.

I sighed with relief. It was only a couple of students. Wait. They could show me where the cafeteria is! But they already turned the corner when I tried to call out to them.

I sighed again, but in frustration. What was I going to do? Then I suddenly remembered that there should be a map of the building in this classroom. I mean, they need it for emergencies so that way people know where to exit the building. Right? So it should be here somewhere.

While I was commiting my search, a hand rested on my shoulder. I nearly screamed. I didn't expect that. And I also didn't expect that my captor would have such a strong grip.

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

* * *

ooh. i wonder who it is. i bet u all could guess. anyway, thanks for all the reviews. i hope u liked this chappie. i'll update soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

here ya go guys. sorry if i made you guys go crazy. the good news is that i get plenty of reviews from that. hehe. nervous laugh i'm just glad no one knows where i live.

So hope you enjoy this longer-chapter-than-the-rest-of-my-other-chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I am not that brilliant. But I will say that I like Tsubasa and Natsume. Too bad I'm too old for them. depressed

**Fallen Angel**

**Previously:**

_"What are you doing here, little girl?"_

**Now:**

His eyes were wild and fierce. I found myself quivering underneath his intense stare. It was like as if he would burn me alive. That wouldn't be good. I burn _very_ easily. And I don't want to be a living brabecue. But I wonder how good would I taste. I mean if I was a living barbecue. Hmm, I wonder who would eat me then.

My stomach growled. Oops. I nearly forgot why I was here in the first place. I still need to find the cafeteria so I can eat before I die of immediate hunger. I headed for the door. Yet, there was something else that I had forgotten. What was it?

As I pondered on my thoughts, something grabbed my arm and spun me around. Oh no! Please don't let it be some sort of rapist!

I had my eyes closed and I was throwing my fists at my so-called attacker. "What are you...?" I didn't hear the rest of the words.

I felt him grab my arms. So I started kicking. I must have hit him because he said, "Oi," as if he was in some sort of pain. Next thing I know, I'm pinned to some hard surface. There was only one choice I had left. I screamed an ear-splitting scream. My attacker murmured something and then I felt something pressed against my lips.

My eyes shot open. In my vision, I saw my attacker had black hair. His eyes were red and open. Why was he so close? Then he suddenly backed off. What was that about?

My lips were tingling. And I saw a smirk alrady on his lips. His lips... Oh My God. Oh My God. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I was running around like a banshee.

He just kissed me! He just kissed me! Oh My God, he just kissed me! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!

I bumped into Mr. Jerk Guy who was standing so close. Again. I squeaked. I couldn't help it. The man just stole my first kiss. What would another person do in my place? Just sit there and take it? Excuse me for saying, but a first kiss is special. It's suppose to be done in a wonderful romantic place with a wonderful and romantic guy. Not in a classroom with the jerky guy who is just rude and sardonic.

"Oi, are you going to keep moving around like a hag?" See what I mean!

"Y-You stole my first kiss!"

"I can tell." My face reddened due to fury. All I wanted to do now was to claw his eyes out and wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did you nearly beat me to a pulp?" I couldn't help but scowl. Then again, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and guilty. But only a little bit.

"I thought you were some sort of..."

"Some sort of?"

"R-r-rapist." I nearly choked it out. There. That wasn't so hard. He blinked as if the thought would have never crossed his mind. But I would suppose it hadn't.

"Who would want to rape an ugly girl like you?" My mouth dropped open.

"I'm sure there's a lot of people."

"I doubt it."

Question: Why were we on this topic? I'm sure that I might have brought it upon myself, but he didn't have to continue it. And you know what? I don't have to take this kind of treatment. I should leave here with my dignity intact. I would've left here earlier for some reason but I can't remember why.

"You never answered my question, little girl." I looked up at him. What was he talking about? He must have sensed my confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I felt offended. Didn't he know that I was the new _permanent_ teacher? He must not be on top of things.

"I was hired as the new teacher," I said firmly. I could clap myself on the back. All he did was raise his eyebrow. I'm starting to hate it when he does that.

"I meant what are you doing here in this classroom?"

Oh. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment. "Oh. Uh. I thought... I t-tought this was..." Why should I tell him? I can't say that I was waling trhough the hallways while looking for the lunchroom. Then I was afraid that a ghost would come to steal my soul. So I jumped into this room. That would be humiliating!

But I shouldn't prove myself to him. If he calls me little girl and thinks that I'm hardly anywhere near intelligence, then I shouldn't change his opinion. I know I can be clueless, but I've been working on it. Oops. I nearly forgot that he was waiting for an answer.

"I thought I found the cafeteria." His face went blank.

"You thought you found the cafeteria."

"Yep." I gave a little smile and fought back a giggle. He kept that blank expression on his face. It as like as if he was trying to see if i was kidding. In a way, I was. But he didn't know that. "So, um... It was nice seeing you again." Yeah right.

Okay. I'm closing in. The door is getting nearer in my vision. I just wish time wasn't moving so slow. I wanted to get out of here before one of said something that would get us back into an argument. I'm starving nearly from hunger and I need to find the cafeteria soon.

As I was walking, I accidentally tripped. And on my own shoe!

How embarrassing! So much for walking out with dignity. I knew his smirk was plastered on his face. Why? Why did Fate have to be so cruel?!

"Nice polka-dots, little girl." Grr. So what if I'm still wearing polka dotted underwear? It's not my fault that there are some in women's sizes. But I should get a new wardrobe. Eventually.

I got up without turning to him. Opening the door, I walked out and slammed it. Breathe Mikan. Breathe. Count to 60.

One...

Two...

Five Hundred...

Oh, screw it! I screamed my head off. Oh My God! He just saw my underwear. Now I'll never get married.

* * *

I finally found it! That stupid cafeteria that has caused me so much grief. When I tried to push it open, I found my face stuck to the door. NO!!!!! Now I'm going to be hungry through the whole day. And on top of that, I'm never going to get married. Why do all bad things happen to me?!

* * *

To answer mikan's question, absolutely nothing. it's just my job as the author to torture my characters if neccesary. beside's you got to love those silly natsume-mikan stories. yeah, i didn't include his name in this. reason is, she doesn't know his name. she'll figure out soon. maybe even in next chapter. and i'm sorry for making u guys wait. i'm suffering from laziness syndrome. and it is contagious.

anyway, i hoped you like. and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

here's the next chapter to fallen angel. so we left off when mikan finally talked with natsume. grins i know many people are happy. i hope u like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did... Possibilities would be endless.**

* * *

**

**Fallen Angel**

I yawned. You would think that coffee would keep a person more awake. But it only made me more sleepy. When will the bell ring? I sighed. Tea would be so much better. But they don't have any. What kind of school doesn't serve tea? Again, I sigh.

I might as well go to the classroom. I'm only sitting here in boredom. Maybe I could go over the lesson. That would work. And I won't be so nervous once I know what I'll be talking about.

With that idea in mind, I headed to the door. When the door opened, I heard a thump. Papers were spread all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked the green haired girl. She was very pretty with her glasses and all. She started picking up the papers.

"I'm fine." Her brownish-gold eyes looked up at me. "You must be the new teacher." She grinned happily. And I grinned back.

"Yep. I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yuu Tobita. Most people call me Iinchou."

"Iinchou?"

"It's a long story." She looked like she was struggling with the weight of the papers.

"Let me help."

"Thanks. Sometimes I think that Mr. Narumi gives me these papers on purpose."

"Why would he give you these?" Wow. These papers _**were**_ heavy.

"I'm like his personal secretary. But I actually teach here."

"What do you teach?" Curiousity always got the better of me.

"Holographics." What?

"What?"

"They're holograms. You know, those programs that seem real but they're really just programs."

"Oh." I still didn't get it. "So where are we taking these?"

"To the main office. I have to get these to the printing room."

"There's a printing room?"

"Yes." Wow. I never knew printers could have their own room. "Here we are."

The door looked ordinary enough. It was made out of the same wood that all the other doors were made of. But inside... The inside was different. It seemed more... spacious. It was amazing! Everything looked so brand new.

"Wow!" I must have been dreaming. I pinched myself to make sure. "Ouch." Nope it wasn't a dream. "It's so..."

"Yes. It's been refurnished. Personally, I liked it the way it was before."

"What was it like before?" My eyes were still looking at the room in wonder.

"Itwas bigger. But Mr. Narumi thought it would be better to make it smaller."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I think he said it might overwhelm people." I followed Iinchou to the printer room. It wasn't as big as the office, but it was big enough to hold fou nearly gigantic machines. Well, they looked gigantic to me.

She placed her stack of papers onto one of the shelves. I did the same. My arms were relieved to be free of their burden.

"Thanks for helping me, Mikan."

"It was no problem." I need to go work out at a gym.

"Would you mind if I asked you to eat lunch with us?"

"Us?"

"Me and the other teachers. And maybe we could give you a tour of the building. I'm sure no one has had the time to show you the hallways and classrooms."

I couldn't help myself. I had to give a hug to the green-haired angel.

"I would love to! Thank you Iinchou!" I'm sure I surprised her but she didn't push me away. When I did let go, I thought I saw a blush on her cheeks.

"Your welcome Mikan. Meet us in the cafeteria. If you get lost, here's a map of the school building." She is so prepared! I felt like gving her another hug.

"See you later, Mikan." She gave a small wave and then walked down the hallway. This day was going better than I thought. Unlike yesterday... I shook my head. It's not good to dwell on past events.

Quickly, I ran up to my first class.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Yes! I finally found the cafeteria without getting lost. Thanks to Iinchou. I entered the cafeteria with high spirits.

At first, it was hard to find anyone. There were so many students! I didn't know this many came to this school. I picked up a tray and ordered some food while still looking for any trace of anyone who was familiar.

My eyes had landed on a gray-haired boy. Youichi, I think his name was. He looked cute, but he was just as rude as... Breathe Mikan. Don't dwell on bad thoughts.

"Over here, Mikan!" I saw Iinchou waving her hand. I came over to see the other teachers who were watching me. I recognized the purpled-eyed girl. The others I had seen in the teacher's lounge.

Iinchou started the introductions. "Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura." I, again, felt nervous. "This is Anna Umenomiya..." She had light pink hair. "And her cousin Nonoko Ogasawata." The girl stting by the peach-haired girl had black hair and a kind smile. "Hotaru Imai..." The girl with the purple eyes. "And Sumire Shouda..." The girl wearing a perm. She reminded me of a dog. Or was it a cat? Maybe both.

"Nice to meet you," I said. You have to be polite.

"There are more, but this is just the handful." I could tell. When I first came into teacher's lounge, there were many more people staring at me.

"So what it is it that you do?" Anna, I think, asked.

"Literature."

"We've needed more teacers in that subject. However, many people are beginning to become more interested in the arts." I instantly liked Nonoko. It was true that the people who took writing seriously were the ones who would be authors and publishers.

"I think it's a waste. Of paper. We have computers now. If you spell something wrong, the computer would correct it for you."

"But computersonly correct what they think is wrong. Sometimes what it's correcting could already be right." I know. I've used a computer before and then I promised myself never again. The cat-dog lady, Sumire, glowered at me.

"What do you think about this, Imai?"

The said girl took a drink out of her cup. "I say you're both right. Computers make everything easier, but how can you learn if you don't do the dirty work?" Sumire gapped at the purple-eyed lady.

"But you're the technology professor."

"Everything starts from a diagram. An idea. Without them, we wouldn't have the things we have now. Technology is sometimes an excuse to be lazy. But what can you do if the machine breaks down?"

"I guess that's true," the cat-dog lady muttered.

"Onto another topic, doesn't Tsubasa look more handsome?" Anna was wearing a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't let Misaki hear that," Nonoko warned.

"I heard that she's pregnant and with their second child." Again, curiosity got the better of me.

"Who's Tsubasa and Misaki?"

"They're the gym teachers. They've been friends for a very long time."

"Since they were in diapers." I can see why Nonoko and Anna are related.

"It was so romantic when Tsubasa proposed to Misaki."

"Wasn't she the one who forced him to?"

"I don't know how. They never had that kind of dirt on each other." Hotaru wore a secretive smile. Iinchou cleared her throat.

"I think they're happy together."

"That's true. Despite how many times they fight, they always make up."

"And you can see how much they adore each other." They giggled.

"Now we just need to give Iinchou a girlfriend," Anna replied.

Iinchou choked on her drink. I was staring at them like they were crazy. Iinchou...a girlfriend... It didn't make sense. Somehow, I think Hotaru sensed my confusion.

"Anna," Nonoko scolded, "You shouldn't say that with him listening."

"But it's true."

Him? That means...

"You're a guy?!" How embarrassing! I just blurted that out.

"Of course he's a guy. What did you think he was?" I was really close to choke that cat-dog lady with my napkin. I felt my face grow hot.

"Um..."

Iinchou only smiled. "I get that a lot. People who first meet me tend to think I'm a girl."

"I'm sorry Iinchou." I wish the floor would swallow me whole. A flash was caught into my sight. Hotaru was holding a camera in her hand. A photo was in the other.

"I should put this in my photo album." Photo album?

"Imai, how can you take pictures at a time like this?" The girl turned her purple eyes onto Miss Permy.

"Don't forget, I have a picture of you." Sumire flushed.

Hotaru made a smirk and continued drinking from her cup. Now that you think about it, she was sipping from that cup a lot.

"What are you drinking?"

Miss Permy shot me a dirty look. Before she could say anything, Hotaru interrupted her.

"Tea."

"You drink tea?!" She nodded her head slowly.

"Where do they serve tea in this school?"

"Nowhere, I bring my own." She paused, then said, "If you want, I'll bring some."

"I would appreciate that." Tea, I missed you so much.

"For a price of course." Iinchou (who's not a girl) looked at his watch.

"If we don't hurry, we'll never be able to do the tour. Tomorrow, I have to do a special presentation." The others nodded in agreement and we got up from the table.

* * *

"There are three floors. The first floor holds the gym and pools. It's also where the main office is. The second and third floor hold all the classrooms. But the second floor has the cafeteria and library..."

I listened intently. I didn't want to miss anything that could be helpful for my success as a teacher.

"And..." Iinchou was interrupted as a blond haired man walked up to us.

"There you are, Tobita. I thought you I was worried that you left."

"No, Mr. Narumi." Mr. Narumi had a charming smile. He reminded me of a friendly Cupid. Hearts seemed to float off of him everywhere he went.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Sorry sir, but I'm giving our new member a tour of the school."

Mr. Narumi's gaze turned to me and he smiled cheerfully. "Ah, Miss Sakura. It's true that we haven't given you a proper look at the school. However..." He trailed off. Then a sudden grin bloomed on his face. "I think there might be someone who could help you, Miss Sakura." His gaze locked to something behind us.

"Natsume!" he called out. I turned to my worst nightmare. It was that jerk from the classroom! He wore a scowl that was directed to Mr. Narumi. "Can you do me a favor?" It was like Mr. Narumi didn't notice the other man's look at all. "Can you give Miss Sakura a tour of the school?"

I was pushed forward until I was face to face with the very man I wished to avoid. Some expression crossed his face before he wore a blank look. Miss Permy was looking at me as if she would tear my head off. Hotaru looked like she got a Christmas present and candy at the same time. Anna and Nonoko were holding back giggles. And Iinchou still wore that angelic face.

I gave a feeble look to my superior. "Does he have to?"

"Yep. The students will be going to the auditorium and we have all the teachers we need to make sure there is no rowdiness. Don't worry. Natsume knows the school better than anyone. You'll be safe with him."

In other words, I had no choice. I gave sigh in defeat.

"And you two seem to be already acquainted." I felt my cheeks grow hot. Stop it Mikan! Stop dwelling on past events!

"Now that it's settled, we should hurry. Time waits for no one." Everyone (other than me and Mr. Jerk Face) followed Mr. Narumi. Miss Permy was still shooting evil looks at me.

I couldn't believe it. I was alone with my number one enemy. How could Fate be so cruel? He looked at me like he was thinking the same thing. Only, he seemed more annoyed. As if! I'm the one who should be more annoyed. He, after all, stole my first kiss.

The jerk had the nerve to walk away from me in the direction he just came from. "Come on, polka-dots." If he calls me one more name... I sighed. I could tell this was going to be one long tour.

* * *

again mikan, u did nothing. it's my job to torture characters. lol. anyway, yes iinchou is a guy. at first, i thought he was a girl but then i thought, 'wait he's a guy!' he needs to change his look. so there won't be any doubt. and those who love hotaru, yep she's still the money grubbin' person that we love. tsubasa and misaki are going to be introduced later in the story. along with other characters...

i hoped u like this chapter. and i promise to update soon. please give reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

here's the next chappie. and i know many people r going to be happy again because it's all about mikan and natsume. warning: attempts/thoughts of committing violence. maybe too scary for children to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. .**

* * *

**

**Fallen Angel**

Why is Fate so cruel? Why couldn't Iinchou show me around? Or Nonoko or Anna? Hotaru could have done it too. I would even have done it with Miss Permy. Maybe. Cross that. I would rather do the tour with Mr. Jerk Face.

"Where are we going?" It felt like we were walking miles.

"This is a tour. Where do you think we're going?"

I wish I had my boxing gloves. They would be useful at this time. But I suppose he's stronger than me. Okay, maybe a whole lot stronger. He probably hold me down like yesterday... My cheeks turned red. Bad thoughts Mikan. Get yourself together.

"Aren't there any elevators?" My feet were sore.

"No."

"Why not?" He ignored me.

I didn't want to talk to him, but then there would be only silence. And I wouldn't be able to talk inside my head without saying something aloud. I know that I usually talk to myself when no one is around or no one is listening.

I might as well try to be civil to him. I shouldn't judge him because he's a perverted freak and stole my first kiss. Therefore, I lost the chance of getting married. But those very same reasons are the ones that make me hate him.

Calm down Mikan. And hate is a very strong word. You should say 'strongly dislike'. There. That makes much more sense. You shouldn't hate someone you don't know. And to give him credit, he could have refused to tour me. I'm sure it's a big responsibility. We went around a corridor and through a door.

"This is the library." It was huge! There were long rows of books. And they seemed to stretch all the way from the ceiling. There were railings and pathways that went past this big wall. One on each floor, I suppose. On the bottom floor, there were many more rows of shelves filled with books. It was so wondrous that I couldn't speak.

"The main entrance is on the first floor," he continued.

I couldn't believe it. This library would b a good source to turn to for lessons and reports. This was a dream come true. But I noticed a tiny problem.

"How do you reach the books?" I could have tried to stretch out my hand,but I would probably plummet down to the floor. I shuddered. Gravity could be so cruel.

He pulled out a coin and walked up to a machine I hadn't noticed before. It was a robotic arm, but what was it doing in a library. He dropped the coin into a slot and pressed the buttons on a screen beside it. The arm started moving down another rail that connected to the gargantuan shelf. It then moved up the track that I noticed was embedded in the wood.

The arm stopped and moved across until it stopped again. It picked up a book and made its way back to its starting point. My mouth couldn't drop any further. On the screen, it said 'Take' or 'Return'. He pressed the 'Return' button and the machine went back to the book's spot.

"Imai made this invention." Imai? Did he mean that purple eyed girl called Hotaru.

"It helps you find what you need and puts it back into its exact place."

"So the librarian doesn't have to fix them or put them back themselves." That was clever. Hotaru must be really amazing to come up with an invention like this. It was helpful and easy.

"It gives her more money." Oh. That's why he put the coin into... Wait. Where did he go? I was sure he was standing right in front of me.

I peeked out the library door. No one was there. This is not good. I don't even know how I got up here. What am I going to do? No one knows that I'm up here. Execept for that...

My eyes widened in realization. That jerk he... he left me. And on purpose. My hand twitched. I had the sudden urge to find something and punch it. Hard. So that's how he was going to do it. Leave me alone so I could be scared and frightened. It would be perfect. The school was huge and so easy to get lost in. And I would quit after thinking this was too much trouble.

There was no way! I'm determined to make this work. If it doesn't, I won't know what will. Forget my old grandpa's advice. I'm going to find my way out of this building with or without that jerk. And if he thought that he could play such an easy trick on me, he was wrong. Dead wrong. I, Mikan Sakura, will never back down and I will win this war. You can believe that!

* * *

After stomping down hallways, walking through doorways, and going down a stairwell, I felt like I needed a break. I was completely tired. My legs felt like jelly and my throat felt dry. Of all schools I could have gone to, why did I come to such a big one? 

The answer was clear. I was fascinated by the appearance. It was a door to escape my worries and fears. And now I'm lost in a building that was more complicated than a maze. If they were afraid of break-ins, then congratulations. There would be no way to get out of this place without a map. A map... Iinchou gave me one before I met her (I mean him) in the lunchroom.

I could use it, but... If my memory was correct, I left it in the classroom. Oh ho could Fate be so cruel? If I make it out, I 'll never leave that map again. If I manage to survive this predicament.

I came into an empty classroom. The chairs were on top of the tables. Hmm, this looks like an art class. I remember in my high school year, it was the hardest thing I took. Even harder than chemistry. The teacher always found an excuse to yell at me.

You would think that art would be easy. All you have to do is make a shape and color and voila, youre done. It wasn't so fortunate for me. The teacher would tap me on the head with that dratted ruler. I would have bumps on my head that wouldn't go away for weeks. When I finished that course, I couldn't have been any happier. Goodbye you evil toad!

I froze. Was that...? No. Of course not. Don't be silly Mikan. Remember what Grmps said. There is no such thing as ghosts. No such things as ghosts. No such things... A sheet flew up into the air. Ghost!!!

I ran out of there as fast as I could. Please! Don't let the ghost catch me! My eyes were closed so I didn't see where I was going until too late. I'm sure I bumped into something. But I was too afraid to open my eyes. I thought I felt a breeze so I tried to squirm deeper, away from whatever that was trying to grasp me with its deathly claws.

"Oi, little girl. This is uncomfortable." That voice. My eyes snapped open. What I saw made me scream.

"Ghost!" I knew it was stupid, but I tried attacking it.

"Hey..." My hands were grabbed by, not cold hands, but warm ones. That was weird. Ghosts were cold. Or that's what I always thought.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the_ ghost _was actually the jerk. He was only covered in what looked like chalk or dust. I mentally sighed in relief.

"You're not a ghost." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No, I'm not."

"That's good." Despite what happened earlier, this situation was pretty funny. I'm sure I was as dusty as him. And here I am, sitting on top of him... What?!

My eyes widened and I screamed. "Pervert!" I tried to free my hands so I could punch him. Somehow, I found myself on my back on the floor beside him.

"This is worth too much trouble," he mumbled. He was eyeing me through the corner of his eye as I struggled to get up. What was with this jerk? One minute he kissed me, the next he left me. And now he tried to take advantage of me.

"Pervert," I said again. His attention turned fully torwards me.

"You're the one who bumped into me." That was true.

"But you left me in the library." Also true. He glared at me and so I glared back at him.

"I thought you were behind me. I didn't know I had to babysit you the whole way through." I gaped at him.

"Babysit?!"

"I'm sure you were screaming '_ghost' _all the way down the hall." I flushed. There was no way for me to deny it. Ther jerk, apparently, had good hearing.

"I'm sorry." I would have choked on the words. But he deserved to hear them. I must have put him through so much trouble. If I would have paid attention, I wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he should have made sure that I was following his direction.

He looked away. "Hn, whatever." Yep. This guy was an absolute gentleman. I'm sure the ladies would love him. He got up and so did I.

I was right. I was as dusty as him. We were a pair of dusty ghosts. A giggle began to rumble in my throat. The jerk gave me a questioning look. Actually, it was more annoyed than questioning.

"We must look silly with all this dust."He didn't reply. I'm sure the jerk didn't have any sense of humor whatsoever. He moved to the doorway and waited with overused patience. Or impatience. I followed him, wondering why I was walking with such a stuck-up bastard. This is, hopefully, the last time I'm ever left alone with him.

I wouldn't mind never seeing him for the rest of the year. We made it back to the familiar hallways of the second floor. At last! It's all over. I couldn't help but sigh. Now that you're free, you might as well thank him. It is the polite thing to do.

"Thanks for giving me the tour," I said with a tight smile. He just nodded and his body relaxed. It was like he was waiting for something. But why should it atter to me? I can go home now.

"Well, this was fun. But I'm sure that we'll be too busy to meet like this again." There. Simple and to the point. Maybe. But I don't care. I had to endure Hell with this guy.

As I turned away a hand grabbed my arm. I was pulled forward as I stared back into pools of red. Wow. His eyes were really deep. I should have noticed before. Snap out of it! This is your number one enemy. I shook my head and gave him a glare.

"Let me go"

The jerk had that trademark smirk. His head lowered down to mine. What is he doing?

"You're wrong, plaid prints," he whispered. Plaid prints?! The pervert. I'll show him for... As I was about to say what was exactly on my mind, his mouth lowered to mine. My eyes widened.

It took me a few seconds to understand what had happened. And he had the nerve to smirk. But my mind had become a puddle. I could only stare at him with one thought circling my head.

"See you, plaid prints." The jerk walked away with that smirk implanted in my mind. Instantly, my face went crimson.

"PERVERT!!!!"

* * *

**Later**

I can't believe it. That was my second kiss! And the jerk stole that along with the first one. How could he? Why would he? No amount of ice cream would make me feel better.

And he saw my underwear, again! Who would want to marry me now? I kept screaming my head off in my apartment. That jerk! Such a despicable... Urgh! What is with that guy?

I should have known that my life would change completely when I was hired to the school. And now I'm living a nightmare. But I won't give in. I'll take on your challenge, enemy number one. This is war!

* * *

poor mikan. but then she's so dense. sigh what am i going to do with u mikan? and u know, natsume's first mistake was kissing mikan. because now he can't stop kissing her! evil laugh excuse me. but it's true. sad to say, natsume is already hooked. but then what is love if you have no clue? it could be an insatiable wanting. lol. write to u later. 


End file.
